A potential of optical coherence tomography (“OCT”) as a diagnostic tool capable of providing high-resolution cross-sectional images of tissue microstructure to depths of 2 mm has been understood for over a decade. Polarization-sensitive-OCT (“PS-OCT”) procedures, systems and techniques can facilitate measurements of sample properties that affect light polarization. However, the presence of polarization mode dispersion (“PMD”) in the OCT instrument can cause noise in PS-OCT measurements. Levels of PMD can at times be reduced and/or minimized, although can rarely be fully eliminated.
Accordingly, there may be a need to overcome at least some of the issues and/or deficiencies described herein above. For example, methods, systems and arrangements to minimize the noise impact of PMD on OCT measurements can have a significant value in existing and emerging applications of OCT.